In The End
by Reanna-Kris-Katelyn
Summary: Ed and Al have sons and a wife sister in law waiting in resembol for thier return. This was one i did when i was bored... REALLY bored...


Me: another fic inspired by a song!

Ed: yah and the idea of it is really saddening…

Me: You've been reading my stack of unfinished fics?

Ed: No… you're listening to "In the End" by Linkin Park…

Me: Oh… **Checks sterio** Heh… whoops?

Ed: Moron…

In The End

Rena LeFey-Elric stood on the doorstep of the house she, Alphonse, and Edward shared. Two boys were playing in the yard as a gentle breeze ruffled her long thick brown hair. The two boys were the sons of Edward, Alphonse, and Rena. The younger boy tripped and scraped his knee crying out as his older brother pushed him into the gravel area that was the walkway to the house.

"ROY!" Rena shouted and the older boy stopped. He watched in fear as his mother approached, he knew he was in trouble. Rena knelt by the youngest of her sons and took a look at the bloodied knee. "Come in the house Aru, I'll fix you up with some bandages…" Rena said to the crying boy. She helped him stand and ordered the older boy to wait in his room until she came to talk to him. Rena bandaged her youngest son's knee and looked at the red tearstained face that looked so much like his father.

Just a quick author's in story explanation to clear some things up

Roy Elric is Alphonse's son, named after Roy Mustang, Rena's adoptive brother. Alphonse (Aru) Elric (To tell him from his uncle he's mainly called Aru) is Edward's son, named after Alphonse (Al) Elric, Edward's brother. If you read the comic I'm putting on my website you'll know that Alphonse is married to Rena, Edward is just the Brother-in-law. But I know everyone's wondering what's going on, she's married to Al that's true. The thing is: Alphonse and Edward knew that Rena loved both of them, so they arranged a threesome. Rena although she's married to Al, Rena becomes pregnant with Edward's baby… so you could say that Aru is Edwards son and Nephew… and Aru could say Ed is his Father or Uncle, he could say the same with Al… O.o… I confused people…

Back to the story now that everyone is more confused

"Aru, you should be careful…" Rena said as he winced and she put something on his knee to help it heal before wrapping a bandage over it. Aru's real name was Alphonse, but since he was named after his uncle/adoptive dad everyone called him Aru. Rena smiled at him thinking of how much Aru looked like Edward and forced herself to steel herself to keep from crying. Rena dismissed her younger son and went to Roy's room and knocked softly.

"Come in…" her eldest son's voice replied. Rena entered and sat by Roy who was seated on the bed. "I'm sorry for pushing Alphonse, Mother…" Roy said and he glanced at the picture on his desk. The picture was taken five years ago when Rena was pregnant with Aru, Edward and Alphonse were in the picture with a five year old Roy being held by Alphonse. "He said that Father's never coming home, that he abandon us, and Uncle Ed did the same…" Roy looked at her his blue eyes that looked so much like Alphonse's slowly filling with tears. "They ARE coming back… Right mother?" Roy asked and Rena hugged him.

"I don't know Roy… I don't know… according to the last letter I got from your father and uncle they were going to be back as soon as they could… but, Ed doesn't know Aru was even born." Rena then began to cry, tears streaming down her face. "You both know that Aru is Ed's son, and you're Al's, but though you're cousins through me you're also brothers… Aru is like Ed… he has the same personality. Aru is jealous that you knew Ed, and he didn't. Just like you knew Al." Rena stopped and wiped away some tears.

"They'll come back, and Uncle Ed and Father will be able to spend time with him, right?" Roy asked getting the same hopeful look Alphonse had used to get.

"I hope for both of you that they will…" Rena said and the scream of her youngest son attracted her attention. "Looks like Aru's in trouble again…" Rena got up and kissed her Eldest son on the cheek. "Don't worry Roy, I'm sure everything will work out." She said flashing him a kind smile. A few minutes later Rena walked out into the yard and Aru slammed into her burying his face into her skirt as two almost identical men approached. Rena stared for a moment then she asked Aru to go in the house to get Roy. When the men came up to her Rena began crying again and hugged both at the same time. The two men were Edward and Alphonse Elric, and they had finally come home after five years. Rena kissed the shorter one first addressing him as Alphonse, and then she kissed the taller one addressing him as Edward. Alphonse smiled at her and told her that he was sorry for being away for so long, Edward said just the same.

"ROY! ARU! GET OUT HERE!" Rena called loudly to her two sons and they both came out. Roy recognized Edward and Alphonse right away and tackled Alphonse screaming the word father at the top of his lungs. Aru however hid behind his mother not saying a thing. Edward knelt and cocked his head to the side.

"Don't you want to say hi?" Edward asked and the little boy shook his head.

"Aru… that's not a nice thing to do, say hello to your father…" She said turning, placing her hands on the boy's shoulders, and prompting him to Edward. Aru looked like a miniature defiant Edward as he slapped his mothers hands away and ran into the house. "ALPHONSE ELRIC GET YOU'RE ASS BACK HERE!" Rena yelled turning to chase her youngest son into the house but Edward who had risen after Aru fled grabbed her arm and shook his head.

"It's alright Rea…" Edward said and Alphonse shot her a quizzical glance.

"I have a funny feeling this has to do with something he said earlier… I don't know what's gotten into him though… he's normally so nice and well mannered that he's rarely noticed by most." Rena hung her head and Edward suggested that they all go into the house and he make some tea.

Later at the dining room table Edward sat by Alphonse and Roy while Rena tried to talk Aru into coming to see Edward. But as soon as she had mentioned Edward he began to scream at her, those in the dining room could even hear his words.

"How can you call him my father! He abandoned you before I was even born! They both did! I hate them! They were never around and since I was younger I've believed that if they really loved you then they never would have left!" Aru screamed and there was a sound of something shattering, then the boom of an alchemic reaction.

"Shut up! Edward and Alphonse are good men! They had to leave for yours and your bother's sake! (Another sound of something shattering and another alchemic reaction boom) STOP THROWING THINGS! NO YOU LISTEN TO ME! I DON'T CARE WHAT THE HELL YOU THINK! THEY CARE AND IF YOU DON'T REALIZE IT THEN YOU MUST BE REALLY STUPID!" Rena's voice screamed back, obviously Aru was upset at Edward and Alphonse being gone for so long, was throwing things at Rena to get her to leave him alone. Rena seemed to be repairing the shattered objects with Alchemy while trying to reason with Aru.

"I don't care if you want me to stop because I won't! I am not stupid either!" Aru shouted throwing something but the miss of a shattering noise meant that Rena might have caught the object or it was an unbreakable object.

"You're just like him! You look like him and you act just like he did when he was your age!" Rena shouted and there was a huge THUD as it seemed that Aru had jumped on his mother knocking her down.

"YOU SHUT UP! I AM NOT LIKE HIM!" Aru shouted and Edward had enough of hearing what he was hearing, got out of his chair, went upstairs, and figured out which room they were in. by the time Edward arrived Rena had the boy pinned under her with him calling her every name he could think of. Edward had Rena stand and gave the boy an evil grin as he grasped Aru's ear, forcing him to stand.

"I'm taking him for a walk Rea…" Edward said shortly and Rena nodded as Edward lead the boy from the messed up room. Rena decided she'd make Aru clean the room later and went to the table in the dining room with Alphonse giving her a worried look and Roy shooting an amused look around as he looked for his little brother.

"Rena, what happened up there?" Alphonse asked going up to her and Rena who had taken the latest thing Aru had thrown from the floor not bothering to repair it, showed Alphonse the picture frame that was broken, the very same picture Roy and Rena had looked at in Roy's room.

Meanwhile at the Resembol river

Edward forced Aru to sit beneath a tree and Edward sat next to him.

"So why don't you like me again?" Edward asked in the same tone that he had used with Alphonse when they were boys. When Aru didn't answer Edward continued. "Let me tell you a story that happened about five years ago. Underneath this same tree, five years ago, two men, a woman, and a young boy of five were saying goodbye to one another. The two men were members of the military and had been drafted into the war. The woman and young boy had no clue of the war until the two men had told them the day they were to leave. They promised to return as soon as they could." Edward looked at Aru who couldn't escape because Edward had his hand clamped onto Aru's upper arm.

"And your point is?" Aru asked and Edward chuckled. "What the hell is so funny?" Aru asked wearing an expression that would have matched an angry look Edward had given Alphonse when he was five.

"You're just like what your mother said. Al and I haven't been able to write her as often as we wanted to and half the letters we wrote never got to her. She wrote to us saying that she had a baby boy around October fifth. She said she had named him after Al and that he not only looked like me but even at a few hours old she said the baby reminded her of me." Edward looked over at Aru who had been shooting evil glares at Edward. Edward chuckled again. "That baby was you Aru, and I wanted to know if you'll give me the chance to be the father I know I probably haven't seemed like." Edward paused and ruffled the boy's brown hair before continuing. "I also wanted to know if you'll forgive me for being gone for so long. I had meant to be back by the time you were a year old but things didn't work out like that…" Edward then waited to see what Aru's answer would be as he looked into the golden eyes of his son. Aru's eyes filled with tears and he tackled Edward and started crying.

"I'll forgive you… I'm sorry for being mean…" Aru sobbed and Edward smiled and patted his son on the back.

Back at the house

Rena had calmed down and Alphonse had gotten her to sit down to wait for the return of Edward and Aru.

"I have a funny feeling he's giving Aru the 'Forgive Me' speech. Cheer up Rena. Knowing Edward he'll make it up to Aru and Aru will forgive him." Alphonse said and Rena smiled at her husband.

"You're right Al, Ed will make it up to Aru and they'll be coming back before you could say…" Rena never finished her statement for Edward walked in with Aru in tow whistling a song that sounded strangely like Linkin Park's "In The End".

Rena shot Edward a quizzical look and noticed Edward's cheek looked like it was swelling slightly.

"Ed. What happened to your face? And where have you two been?" Rena asked firmly and Aru cowered in fear from his mother.

Notie!

O.K. Rena is NOT an abusive mother. When I typed that the boys cower in fear from her, they are afraid of her words. She knows how to talk the truth out of both boys so they are only afraid of what she could/would say. Rena has never spanked, hit, or punched the boys. But you may recall that she had tackled Aru when he was throwing things at her. he tackled her in all truths and She merely was defending herself, Aru's technically a bit spoiled because he's not a copy of Ed but he reminded Rena of Ed. Aru isn't a bad kid, he's just got a short temper when it comes to Edward sometimes, he just doesn't like the fact that Edward left before he had been born because of a war.

Back to what happened to Edward's Face.

"This?" Edward pointed to his cheek and chuckled. "Just a friendly Father Son Spar, right Aru?" Edward said smiling at the boy who was clinging onto his pants. Aru nodded and Rena had to laugh.

"I TOLD you he was your son Ed. He and Roy spar every morning, it's a habit I got them stuck on when Aru was four." Rena giggled then turned to Aru who was still hiding behind Edward. "I take it as you Forgive Ed and Al?" She asked and Aru nodded.

"I forgive Father and Uncle Al." Aru said sweetly with a smile that made Edward choke on a laugh at the fact Aru looked like a Mini-Ed and that he acted like him to a point.

"I think this means we're all going to be one happy family now…" Alphonse said and Aru put his small hand in Edwards.

"Yep!" Aru said and even Roy smiled as Aru alchemized Edward's pants off.

Edward smiled before he spoke.

"Dear Colonel Airhead, when you have figured it out, it was ME who had Alchemized your pants off, With loathing, Edward!" Edward shouted and everyone snickered.

Just if someone as to leave someone else because of something doesn't mean that you have to hate them. Edward had hated Honenhime for leaving him, Al, and their mother when Al was very young, and Aru had hated Edward for a while because he had left Rena while she was pregnant with Aru but they eventually made up, just as Ed and Honenhime had. In the end we often end up liking those we strongly loath because it doesn't matter what happened… Everyone deserves forgiveness.

Me: hmmm….

Ed: WTF? I don't have a Son…

Me: in Kaylee's world and mine you have three… Aru, Roy, and Ed Jr.

Al: I thought Roy ws my kid…

Me: There's two different Versions of the kid, speaking of kids, I think you have three…

Al: Three?

Me: wait… four… Roy, Al Jr., and the twins, I can't think of the twin's names off the to of my head…

Al: Cool…

Me: Wait… Ed and Kaylee's character have a girl too… her name was… Shit… Can't remember…

Ed: …


End file.
